tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltolf
Name: Voltolf (Vol Tolf) 'Other Names' The World Maker's Apprentice, The Iron Wolf, The Forge Lord, Dire Wolf, Hammer Hand, Fire Wolf Meaning / Origin behind name Fire Heart 'Occupation' Deity 'Blood Lineage' Divine 'Family' *Mother: Nihaluu *Father: Lykaois *Siblings: The Seven *Spouse: *Offspring: 'Personality' Voltolf is a gentle good natured being. He is fond of laughing and enjoys good entertainment such as the songs and antics of bards, actors and story tellers. His voice is unmistakable; deep and resonant and to hear the smith laugh can be unnerving if one is not used to the giant. He is slow to anger, quick to forgive and empathetic to others. Like all EnºThromii with the blood of Lykaois flowing in them, he does posses a temper though it is burried deep. When he does get mad, there are few words to be spoken only the might of giant hands smashing into their target. 'Likes:' 'Dislikes' 'Passions, Hobbies & Social' 'Strengths' 'Weaknesses' 'Known Companions' 'Personal History' Born at the height of the full moon during the darkness of the full eclipse, few stand talker or stronger then mighty Voltolf. He is the Forge Lord, Fire Wolf, The Iron Wolf, Hammer Hand, the World Maker's Apprentice, and Dire Wolf. He was born the sixth cub of the Seven, his gentle nature and deep thundering laugh made him a natural keeper of the peace among his siblings. Not even Ulric with all his skill nor Fenris with his rage could best Voltolf in battle. When Fenris was lost to the light of Nihaluu, Voltolf alone was strong enough to restrain the Destroyer after he had torn mountains down around his brother Marrok. Legend says that it was Voltolf who wrapped his arms about his brother to hold him when the decision to chain him was made. the same legend tells that silent silver tears fell from his eyes during the ordeal. Because of his incredible size Voltolf was easily identifiable as an aspect of the great Dire Wolf, long extinct on the Unarath, not seen since the days of Atheros, marking him as something special among his siblings and destined for legend. Voltolf's second greatest love after creating things was the listening to the telling of stories. His favorite story was that of the legend of the world maker and the shattering of the anvil of creation. From the first moment he had heard this tale at the feet of Sesilthril, the Dawn Singer, he had vowed to find the celestial forge and to seek out the World Maker and learn from him. Legend says that Voltolf traveled for many long years. the years turned into decades, the decades; centuries. He traveled the length and breadth of the planes and of that beyond seeking out the gate way to the fabled Celestial Forge. They say he found it in a small beautiful remnant of the original plane that was established by she who was first and beneath the palace he found the Celestial Forge, and the shattered Anvil of Creation. For centuries nothing was heard of the Dire Wolf and when at last he immersed from the Celestial Forge, he was truly massive, thick and calloused from working the mighty forges at the side of the World Maker and in his hand he carried a huge smith's hammer named Mah'hal'Akor'ath (Mah-Hal-Ackor-Ath), forged from a fragment of Tar'akorath, the Anvil of creation itself. There is a prophesy that speaks of the end when Fenris' rage consumes all of the heavens and planes and destroys all. It is said that Voltolf will reforge the great anvil and with his hammer, reforge the worlds anew begining again the cycle. Voltolf is the only EnºThromii who is completely immune to the taint that lay upon silver. 'Constellation:' 'Major Religion': Cult of the Great Anvil 'Sphere of Influence' Fire, Forging, Blacksmiths, Miners, Those who work with fire or metal, stone or any hard mineral, strength and building 'Plane of Residence' Boltolf resides at the Celestial Forge in Adyan as apprentice to the World Forger. Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:En'Thromii Gods Category:Pantheon Category:Voltolf Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:En'Thromii Characters Category:The Seven